


你的男朋友要和你闹分手怎么办

by chunchw



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunchw/pseuds/chunchw





	1. 13

“我只想要你。”

皮克被巴尔特拉跌跌撞撞地推进卧室、压倒在床上。他试着去抚慰他，“Marc，你告诉我你为什么不高兴好吗？”

巴尔特拉没有回答他，只是笑嘻嘻地扯下他的领带说：“我醉了。”

为什么你去训练还要穿得这么正式呢。

皮克抓着他的手不让他继续脱，“你喝了多少？”另一只手扶着他的腰，不敢强行反压又怕他摔着。

“大半瓶……嗯……还是两瓶？”巴尔特拉抽出手，手指在空中胡乱比划着，故意装疯卖傻。

皮克干脆两手都抱着他，巴尔特拉故意用挺翘的臀部蹭他的腰腹，禁欲许久的小皮克立马硬了起来。皮克忍不住倒吸一口气，但还是冷静地说：“Marc，你怀孕了，不能做。”

“医生说了可以。”巴尔特拉低下头舔了舔皮克的嘴唇，干脆利落地解开了他的皮带，内裤连同西裤一起扯下至膝盖处。皮克忍不住挺腰让性器蹭了蹭巴尔特拉的手，发出一声满足的叹息。再说了，当你的omega散发着甜美气味坐在你身上主动求操又有谁能忍得住？

巴尔特拉一下一下撸动着皮克的阴茎，玩味地看着他，“现在训练都要打领带了？”

皮克听出了其中的嘲讽意味，不悦地皱起眉头问：“你今天怎么了？”

巴尔特拉收起调笑的眼神，就着这个姿势艰难地把自己剥干净，跨坐在皮克身上，扶着他的肩，就着后穴分泌的体液艰难地把皮克粗壮的性器一点点吞了下去。巴尔特拉咬着唇愣是一声也不吭，自己耸动着腰肢一上一下。

因为怀孕的缘故，巴尔特拉的动作都很慢，他艰难地调整好角度，每一次扭着腰往下坐后穴内的性器都能不偏不倚地狠狠擦过前列腺抵在敏感点上，酥麻和涨痛的感觉刺激着他的神经，没几下就软了腰。

皮克硬是不动，两手交替放在头后，看着巴尔特拉红着脸耸动着腰满足自己，每一次都插得更深。巴尔特拉终于忍不住呻吟出声，“太…太深了…呜…”

巴尔特拉实在是没有力气了，这个姿势被进入得尤其深，很快就被插得腿发软使不上劲。“Geri，求你，操我。”巴尔特拉带着哭腔哀求出声。

皮克用指腹温柔地擦去了他的眼泪，手放在他的腰侧轻轻揉捏，“Marc，告诉我，怎么了？”

巴尔特拉不说话，看他迟迟没有动作，大有一副你不说今晚就这么胶着的意思。忍不住伸手触碰自己被操出体液的性器，却被皮克一把拉回了手，“谁准你碰了。”皮克压着他的手腕，巴尔特拉不老实地往外抽，皮克直接十指相扣固定好不让他乱动。

“怎么了很重要吗？”巴尔特拉冷笑道。

皮克用力扣住巴尔特拉的手，“你没醉。”巴尔特拉把头扭过另一边，柑橘的香气再次在房间里爆发，诱引着皮克岌岌可危的自制力。

皮克深吸了一口气抑制住自己直接把巴尔特拉干翻的欲望，小幅度地缓缓挺腰，故意在他的敏感点附近磨磨蹭蹭地划圈，逼得他眼泪直流。

“告诉我，你怎么了。”皮克耐心地问道。

“好得很。”巴尔特拉被磨得手脚都在发抖，但还是什么都不愿说。

皮克狠下心，把性器再次一点点地送入分泌着越来越多的体液的小穴，抵着他的敏感点细细研磨，巴尔特拉哭着把在他绞得更紧了。皮克忍不住大力抽插了一下，两人都发出一声满足的叹息。巴尔特拉原以为皮克放弃逼问他了，结果皮克缓下动作，用比之前还慢的速度慢慢悠悠地磨蹭，磨得巴尔特拉腿根都在颤。

“说。”皮克抵着他的敏感点发问。

“你动一动…啊……我说…呜…我发现…啊…你养小情人了……”豆粒大的眼泪从脸上滑落，巴尔特拉垂下头，长长的眼睫毛上挂满了泪珠，哭得一抽一抽的。

“我没有，你为什么总是不信我？”皮克心疼又无奈地亲了亲他的眼角，却被巴尔特拉推开。

巴尔特拉仰着头憋回了眼泪，面无表情地看着他说：“你身上和车上一样的香水味，还有杯子上的口红印。你让我怎么相信你。”

皮克沉默了，巴尔特拉把这当作默认，自嘲地笑了一下，心里酸溜溜的。皮克深深地看了他一眼，“所以你要我只是想和我打个分手炮？你觉得我对你这么好只是因为孩子？”

巴尔特拉点点头，承受着他不加留情的冲撞，频率快得他连叫都叫不出声。好不容易憋住的眼泪又被激出来，他绝望地勾住皮克的脖子，埋在他肩头小声啜泣。

皮克减缓了速度，双手托着巴尔特拉的两瓣臀肉，让他逐渐适应他的频率。巴尔特拉呜咽着不自觉地主动配合着皮克抽插的节奏，体验着这畅快淋漓的快感。喘息与呻吟交叠着入口处粘腻水声充斥着房间，听得巴尔特拉面红耳赤的。

巴尔特拉的性器颤颤巍巍地蹭着皮克的小腹，皮克伸手将它摁在腹肌上，随着下身的插入抽出，性器也被皮克的大手摩擦着。

双方心里都有怒气，但身体却是无比契合。巴尔特拉的腿紧紧缠在皮克的腰上，皮克用力掰开他的臀肉，每一回都全根退出，穴肉恋恋不舍地吸着龟头，再狠狠地把巴尔特拉往下摁，直接顶到敏感点逼着他眼泪汪汪地求饶，“Geri…不要了…换个姿势好不好…太深了…啊…好舒服…”

孕期的甬道本就格外敏感，又被皮克折磨了这么久，每一次被皮克的性器操进来都紧紧地咬住，让皮克不得不边粗喘着气边舔着他的耳垂哄他放松点。

“宝宝，我被你吸得好舒服。”皮克大开大合地操弄着他，巴尔特拉舒服得不自觉地蜷缩着脚趾，每一下都被恶意撞到敏感点，他浑身发软被皮克抱在怀里，尖叫着射在了皮克手里。

皮克在他的身体里成结，巴尔特拉缠着他的腿哭喊着求他全部射进来。皮克啃咬着他两片通红发亮的唇，满满当当地射进了巴尔特拉紧致的后穴里。

巴尔特拉还陷在高潮的余韵中，皮克突然露出了自己后颈的Alpha腺体，凑到他的嘴边。“Marc，用力咬一下。”他哄着迷迷糊糊的巴尔特拉张嘴使劲咬破了他的腺体，直到尝到血腥味巴尔特拉才反应过来。

空气中的雪松香与柑橘香终于彻彻底底地融为一体。

“Geri……”巴尔特拉欲言又止。

皮克讨好地亲了亲他发红的眼角，“我是Marc·Bartra的，Marc一个人的。”

（这里有点儿私设，成结时候咬Alpha的腺体也相当于标记了他）

结渐渐消退，皮克轻柔地把巴尔特拉放到床上。甜腻的亲吻从额头一路向下，皮克将他疲软的粘着些许白浊的性器舔舐干净，巴尔特拉连劝阻的话都没力气说，任由他摆布。

皮克在他的大腿内侧又啃又咬又舔的，痒得巴尔特拉不自觉地缠着他的身子。皮克把他的双腿分得更开了，亲得巴尔特拉根本没法反抗，连脖子都泛起浅浅的粉色。

“你还想要么？”巴尔特拉有气无力地问他。

“想。”皮克恋恋不舍地放过他，在他旁边躺下，“等过了这几个月，我要把你做到下不来床。”

巴尔特拉笑了笑，温顺地钻进他的臂弯里找了个位置舒舒服服地躺着。


	2. 16

巴尔特拉喘着气被强硬地摁在椅子上，“Geri，到床上去…” 

皮克舔舔嘴唇上残留的唾沫，“床上不方便，我把工具拿过来，很快就好的。”

皮克故意在洗手间里磨蹭了好一会，直到巴尔特拉喊他才慢慢吞吞地拿着刮毛刀和装着温水和毛巾的水盆走出来。

“你真慢啊……你在场上也这么慢的吗？”巴尔特拉忍不住吐槽了一句。

“我这不是怕你‘意难平’嘛，万一直接把我扑倒上了怎么办？”皮克逗着他，一手搂着他的身子稍稍往上一提，另一只手顺势扯下他宽松的睡裤。

皮克蹲坐在椅子前，指尖沿着内裤边缘带着情色意味地摸了一圈，巴尔特拉别扭地扭过头去，耳根发红地说：“要不然今天就…就先不刮了…明天再说。”

皮克干脆利落地把巴尔特拉的内裤褪到脚踝，好气又好笑地看着巴尔特拉，“医生今天要我给你刮的，不然你想到时候让护士帮你么？我又不是第一次给你刮了，怀孕了反而更害羞了，别乱动啊乖。”

皮克拿起湿热的毛巾，仔仔细细地擦拭了一遍巴尔特拉的下体，温柔地哄着他把腿张大些。巴尔特拉又羞又燥地催他快点儿，又边控制自己不要这么轻易地就被撩拨到硬。

“Geri！你干嘛啊？”皮克突然张口含住了巴尔特拉的龟头，被湿热的口腔包裹着让巴尔特拉瞬间硬了。

皮克退出来，侧着头从下往上舔着半硬的阴茎，含糊不清地说：“把你舔硬啊。”

没多久，小Marc便完全挺立了，颤颤巍巍地在皮克大手的撸动下吐着透明的体液。皮克满意地放过可怜的小Marc，把巴尔特拉的双手一左一右地拉到腰侧，“不许动，也不许自己摸。”说完便拿起在一旁被冷落许久的刮毛刀，金属微凉的触感贴上皮肤让巴尔特拉不禁打了个冷颤。

“别动呀，我又舍不得绑你，你乖一点嘛。”皮克轻声哄着他，从下往上由里到外把体毛一点点刮干净。

巴尔特拉忍得受不了，哪有给人口到一半就打住的道理啊！趁皮克不注意，费劲地想要伸手安抚了一下泛着体液的性器。刚碰到皮克便转回了身子，想要收回去便也来不及了，被皮克抓了个正着。心虚地笑着把手往后收，却被皮克抓住了手。“Marc，我怎么跟你说的？嗯？”

巴尔特拉见势不妙，立马跳换成委屈模式，苦着脸说：“你再摸摸我嘛……我好想你啊。”

皮克意味深长地看了他一眼，两手各抓着巴尔特拉的左右手摁在腰侧，低头含住了性器前端吮吸，却仍是浅尝辄止。巴尔特拉不满足地长叹了一口气，恶狠狠地（实际上根本舍不得用力）在皮克手臂上捏了一把以泄怒气。皮克放开巴尔特拉的手，亲了亲他红透了的耳根，在耳边吐着气般轻轻说道：“不许给我软下去了，不然我还会再把你舔硬。”

来这么一出巴尔特拉倒是老实了，就连皮克故意装作手不经意地蹭到了敏感的阴茎，巴尔特拉也只是指尖泛白地用力抓着椅子边缘，咬着牙忍耐着。

刮完后，皮克拧干毛巾，仔仔细细地把粘附在下体处的体毛擦掉。巴尔特拉抖得更厉害了，伸手要皮克抱他，皮克顺势把他捞了起来，抱在怀里。手往下探，技巧性地上下撸动，巴尔特拉咬着皮克肩射在了他手里。

皮克轻柔地把巴尔特拉放在床上，亲了亲越发圆润的肚子，起身要走。巴尔特拉抓住他的手臂问他：“你去哪儿？”

皮克老老实实地回答：“我去洗个澡解决一下。”巴尔特拉不解地伸手要探进皮克裤子里却被拦住了，“怎么了？为什么不要我？”

“你别碰我，我怕我忍不住。”皮克不高兴地瘪瘪嘴，“这次先欠着，反正宝宝也快出来了，到时候一起还。”


End file.
